Mi perro fiel, mi Cerberos
by Ame8910
Summary: Levi Ackerman el líder y cabeza de la mafia más poderosa de María, él podía llevarte a la gloria o dejarte reducido a la peor escoria. Pero su fuerza y su poder conllevan a tener una familia fiel y que cumplieran de sus funciones; pero como buena familia necesita de un perro fiel y este perro lo complace en todos sus caprichos. [Riren] Participa en el evento TRIFECTO.
1. Chapter 1

Cabe aclarar que los personajes no me pertenecen son de la llama asesina, yo solo hago que se amen. Las lindas secuestradoras

Gracias a Ola chan por ser mi beta, sabes que te amo así que te lo dedico, junto a Sora.

Importante así entenderán el fic:

 **Príncipe Alberto:** Este piercing se perfora la uretra en la base del glande y se introduce un anillo en esta perforación. ¡El placer sexual se incrementará exponencialmente!

 **Hafada:** Este piercing se ubica en el escroto, ubicado entre los dos testículos, en la base del pene.

 **Frenum:** Una perforación de la piel de la base del glande, para un piercing en el pene más sencillo y muy satisfactorio a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales.

Sin más disfruten XDD

* * *

Era una noche donde la lluvia no daba tregua, unos pasos empezaron a resonar por los callejones de esa fina ciudad.

Los jadeos y tropiezos de ese bastardo se escuchaban igualmente, para él era incómodo tener que jugar al gato y al ratón, donde se suponía él era el ratón que ahora cazaba al gato. Con ese pensamiento pudo sonreír.

Sonaron dos disparos y el millonario gato, quedó arrodillado sobre el asfalto.

—Perdóneme, pagaré ¡Lo juro! – grito el viejo mientras imploraba –

—Sabe, a mi amo no le gusta esperar, es bastante impaciente, por ese motivo estoy aquí – dijo el joven, mostrando sus ojos que sufrían heterocromía –

—Dígale al jefe Ackerman que me dé dos días – pidió Reiss con sus manos en su cara – pagaré todo y con intereses.

Vio como esos ojos lo detallaban, su lengua apareció recorriendo sus labios y una sonrisa cruel se mostró en su rostro.

—Mi orden es matarte y sabe me encanta hacer sufrir a mis víctimas, es tan placentero – dijo el joven que empezó a jugar con el piercing en su lengua –

Estaba tan concentrado en las acciones que hacía que no se dio cuenta cuando saco el arma y disparó; un grito lleno de dolor se hizo presente y el viejo solo miraba su pierna herida.

El castaño reía demencialmente, otro disparo y tomó a Reiss del cabello y lo obligó a observarle.

—Debiste cumplir con el trato, estar en la silla más importante del congreso no te absuelve de obedecer, pues gracias al jefe estas ahí, con su dinero pudiste pagar tu asquerosa campaña y con su dinero has jugado con todas las putas que has querido – dijo el joven con los ojos más fríos – Llevándole tu asqueroso dedo, él simplemente tomara lo que le corresponde.

Empezó a forcejear, ese gran gato que salía promoviendo la paz, sacar a todas las mafias del país imploraba el perdón, el castaño amaba verlos sufrir, saco su navaja y lentamente le cortó la garganta, la sangre caía por su cuello y sin miramientos empezó a reír, golpeó el cuerpo y lo veía respirar con dificultad

—N… no… er…eres…hum…humano – dijo con gran dificultad, mientras sujetaba su garganta–

—Tienes razón, no lo soy, yo soy Eren Ackerman el perro fiel del jefe – vio esas orbes abrirse con más temor del que ya tenía, se fue acercando lentamente- Sabe, le diré este secreto, todas las mafias tienen a su mano derecha, el jefe no es la excepción, pero yo le sirvo a él, las 24 horas del día, su mano derecha solo debe asegurar que nada le pase a mi amo.

Dicho esto, tomo la mano derecha y de un solo movimiento corto el dedo meñique, lo guardó en una caja y se retiró.

* * *

Los truenos se escuchaban por toda la mansión Ackerman, la reunión estaba volviéndose tediosa, solo hablaban de lo misma mierda, a que político llevar a la cima. Estaba empezando a aburrirse de esas personas.

—Quiero que busquen a una persona de los barrios bajos, enséñenle a ser leal y denle el puesto – dijo el jefe mirando su celular – estor harto de esa partida de ratas de ciudad que se creen más listos que yo.

—Pero jefe, necesitamos gente con capacidad de liderazgo, un simple…

—¿No me escuchaste Erd? – cortó la oración mirando con odio a su asesor – No creo que tenga que repetirte la misma mierda dos veces.

—No señor lo siento – dijo Erd inclinándose lo más que podía –

—Por otro lado, enano tenemos el problema de la familia Smith, varios de nuestros empleados, los han visto entrar en nuestro territorio y por palabras de las personas están buscando como saldar una deuda con usted – dijo Hanji, mientras mostraba en la pantalla las imágenes que corroboraban sus palabras –

—Deberíamos enviar a la señorita Petra a hablar con el jefe Smith, advirtiéndole – Hablo Auro, fijando la vista en el azabache –

—Oye cuatro ojos de mierda, tu puta infeliz, vuelves a llamarme de ese modo te juro pediré que te saquen los ojos y me los traigan en una linda jarra – afirmo el azabache mirándola con todo el odio que podía – Envíen a Petra, que lleve también un micrófono y rastreador, no podemos perderla.

Cuando termino de exigir las cosas se levantó y empezó a salir del salón, escuchar la lluvia le traía recuerdos y unos muy agradables, porque de ese modo había conocido a su perro.

—Señor, Eren no aparece y no hemos podido comunicarnos con él – afirmó Petra-

—Alístate para tu misión no te preocupes por él – dijo el azabache y se retiró –

Entro a su habitación y se acostó en su cama King, mientras bebía un coñac.

-Flashback-

Las puertas de su despacho se abrieron y una pareja entró en sus brazos, un pequeño bulto, pero la angustia en el rostro de ambos era evidente.

—Jefe Ackerman, mi niño esta grave, mi pequeña clínica no puede ayudarlo, somos pobres y su gente ha ido en mi ayuda, se lo imploro ayúdenos – dijo el hombre mientras sus manos temblaban, la mujer acunaba al niño y lloraba-

—Él es Grisha Jeager, es el médico al que nuestra gente acude cuando son heridos – afirmo Erd – es un hombre leal, se esfuerza por las personas de los barrios bajos y lógicamente de nosotros

Acercó sus labios al oído de su ayudante y susurró las órdenes.

Erd tomó a los Jeager y los llevó hasta el hospital más cercano.

Pocos días después, la familia se presentó y el pequeño bulto ya no era tan pequeño, podía caminar y ya se veía radiante.

—Soy Eren Jeager, agradezco su ayuda y estoy a su completo servicio – afirmó el niño, con el puño de su mano derecha en su pecho –

Esos orbes estaban llenos de determinación, un ojo dorado, otro esmeralda, compartía los ojos de sus padres.

—¿Que sabes hacer mocoso de mierda? – preguntó, estaba muy interesado –

—Soy experto con el bisturí, ayudo a mi padre en la clínica, atendí a la señorita Petra cuando fue herida – afirmó el joven, sin apartar la mirada del Ackerman –

—¿Es cierto Petra? – preguntó, pero su mirada seguía en ese joven –

—Si jefe, ni siquiera tengo cicatriz, también maneja la aguja y el hilo con gran maestría – cercioró la joven –

—¿Cuántos años tienes mocoso?

—Nueve señor – su mirada era increíble –

—¿Están dispuestos a dejarme a su hijo en forma de pago? – pregunto dirigiéndose a los padres –

—Él tomó la decisión, jefe él quiere …

—Quiero servirlo, pero con una condición – dijo el joven, no le importó haber interrumpido a su padre –

—Ho, un mocoso de mierda, que casi muere por la fiebre, ahora quiere exigirme algo, tienes bien puestas las pelotas para hablarme así, ¿Pero con que condición? – habló el azabache con una sonrisa en sus labios –

—Quiero que mejore las condiciones de vida de mis padres y ayude al hospital, la gente pobre está muriendo por políticos de mierda y…

—Eren cariño no digas palabras vulgares frente al jefe Ackerman – exigió su madre –

—Estoy de acuerdo mocoso de mierda, me gusta tu actitud y por eso yo te entrenaré – dijo el azabache –

Se acercó a los padres, les dio la mano y se agachó para estar frente al castaño, lo sujeto fuertemente del cabello e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

—De ahora en adelante serás Eren Ackerman y serás de mi propiedad, podrás ir con tus padres cuando quieras, pero debes volver a este lugar, entendido, ¿idiota? – dijo con toda la autoridad que poseía –

—Y así será jefe – esos ojos brillaron, juraría que vio una cola y orejas salirle de la emoción, el solo pudo sonreír –

-Fin Flashback-

Y no se arrepentía, el mocoso mostró más determinación que el resto de sus hombres, se esforzó en complacerlo en todo, y cuando dice en todo es porque es en todo, el joven lentamente se volvió más erótico, con solo percibir su aroma lo ponía.

Y cuando llego con las perforaciones en su cuerpo ya no pudo contenerse y lo hizo suyo, las prostitutas dejaron de satisfacerlo desde que él había llegado. Y a cambio de sus servicios él también se perforó.

Un estruendo en la casa se hizo presente y se empezaron a escuchar los gritos característicos de su llegada.

—El perro fiel del jefe Ackerman ha llegado – al escuchar esto solo pudo sonreír-

Los singulares pasos del joven retumbaban por el pasillo, cuanto miedo debió imprimirle a ese viejo solo con escucharlos. Su puerta se abrió, pero no vio nada.

—Escuche que mi perro llego, pero no veo ni escucho nada, ¿será que él ha hecho su hermoso trabajo? – empieza a bajarse de la cama y camina hasta el joven que está a 4 patas en su puerta y lo ve asentir– Oye perro idiota no te escucho-

Lo escuchó ladrar, como amaba que su mocoso siguiera su papel, acarició su cabeza y retiró la caja que llevaba en su boca, se sentó en el borde de la cama y la abrió lentamente, ahí vio el dedo del infeliz.

—Hiciste un increíble trabajo, te daré una recompensa, ven mi lindo y amado perro fiel –

Vio como el castaño empezaba a caminar de esa forma, su elegante traje resaltaba la belleza de su cuerpo, el movimiento en sus caderas era maravilloso y esos ojos llenos de lujuria.

Su boca se posó en la cremallera de su pantalón negro y empezó a bajarla. Su boca comenzó a jugar con el poco espacio que tenía, sus manos solo viajaban por esos cabellos castaños y su rostro.

—Desvístete – le exigió, sin apartar la mirada, al ver que no acataba su orden entendió lo que sus ojos le pedían– Esta bien Eren, puedes hablar y caminar como una persona.

De inmediato se puso de pie, cerró la puerta con seguro y desde su posición empezó el espectáculo.

Sus finas manos empezaron a desabotonar el chaleco a cuadros, le dejó caer y continuó con la blusa blanca que desafortunadamente estaba con sangre y ahí dejo ver ese cuerpo acaramelado, sus pezones con los piercings que lo acreditaban como suyo y en el ombligo esa gota azul rey que combinaba a la perfección.

El cinturón desapareció en un instante, sus pantalones empezaron a abandonar las firmes piernas del joven mientras este se acercaba.

Se puso sobre él y comenzó a besarlo con necesidad, mientras sus manos empezaban a retirar su traje, se veía excitado y el azabache sabía que era por el simple hecho de haber matado, él le había enseñado a sentir ese placer y lógicamente a saciarlo.

—Te tengo una sorpresa – dijo el castaño cuando ya estaba jugando con su ombligo-

—Tus sorpresas me encantan – dijo en un ronroneo, jalando los aretes de los pezones, haciendo que el joven lo mirara –

—Primero debes estar desnudo y acostado en la cama – le dijo, mientras se apartaba y veía como Levi se alejaba hasta la cabecera-

Retiro sus pantalones y la ropa interior y dejó caer la camisa, ahí un enorme dragón tatuado en su espalda apareció, escucho un gemido y sabía que esa escena siempre excitaría mas a su Eren.

La cabeza del dragón comenzaba en su hombro derecho, parte del cuerpo llegaba hasta el hombro izquierdo y el resto del cuerpo empezaba a descender por la espalda como si estuviera a punto de tomar vuelo, la cola del animal atravesaba su nalga derecha y terminaba en la mitad de la pierna y una de las garras del animal, estaba sobre la cadera.

Sintió las manos del castaño acariciarlo, esas manos que hacía unos minutos habían sido rudas, ahora lo acariciaban con tanto amor que se sentía desfallecer.

Se acostó y vio el cuerpo sin ninguna prenda, esa piel bañada en sol, color caramelo, y su sabor era más que adictivo.

Lo vio deslizarse sobre la cama, pero se sorprendió al ver que su trasero se dirigía a su cara, levanto una ceja y vio como esas manos delineaban una nueva perforación.

—Mocoso, ahora estas más sensual – dijo el azabache mientras acariciaba el arete –

—Bueno, usted de hizo el príncipe Alberto* y el frenum*, yo debía tener algo ahí para su deleite – dijo con una voz sensual y llevando su boca a la erección del mayor – Hacerme el hafada no fue gran cosa, espero le guste

—Mocoso pervertido, no solo me gusta, me excito más de lo que te imaginas- dijo acariciando la extensión –

—Aun esta maltratado, me lo hicieron hace tres días – explicó-

—¿Es decir que antes de cumplir con mi pedido te perforaste? – preguntó colocando su lengua y jugando suavemente con el – llevas todo este tiempo más que excitado, que adorable.

Sintió su pene ser engullido por el joven, sus perforaciones junto con la de la lengua de Eren lo hacían pierden la razón, tanta estimulación que le daba el joven lo llevaban al cielo, sentía como jalaba su perforación ubicada en el grande y esas corrientes electicas lo hacían desear más.

—Mocoso, entra ya – le exigió, mientras le daba una nalgada –

Escucho un ladrido y como su mocoso empezaba a auto penetrarse.

—¡Leviiiiii! Se sienten de maravilla, cambiaste la joya ¡MNG! – dijo el joven en un jadeo –

—Debo premiar a mi mascota y si con esto ambos somos felices ¿porque no? – dijo esto dando fuertes estocadas –

La erección de Eren mostraba que estaba a punto de llegar, pero el rápidamente ajustó la joya que tenía su pene para evitar que se corriera.

—Que cruel eres amo ¡Mas Levi, quiero más! – exigía –

Sin darse a esperar tomo al castaño lo acomodó debajo de él y empezó a embestirlo, buscó su boca con desesperación y sintió las joyas que adornaban esa fina lengua, todo aquello era más que excitante, era salvaje, eran ellos mostrándose sin ninguna etiqueta.

Sus manos acariciaban la piel y de vez en cuando tiraba de los pezones, haciendo que el gemido se perdiera en sus bocas. Golpear la próstata de Eren con su perforación era la cosa más agradable para ellos, se perdían en ese orgasmo que iba incrementándose y cuando el castaño soltó su boca, rápidamente movió la joya y ambos terminaron en una explosión de placer intenso, de esos orgasmos infinitos.

—Ni… ni se te ocurra salir – le pidió el castaño, ganándose una sonrisa pícara –

—No estaba en mis planes – le afirmó el azabache y se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo-

* * *

Levantarse temprano ya era costumbre, no importaba cuantas veces Levi lo tomara a las 5 am, él ya estaba tomando su ducha.

No recordaba cuando se había enamorado del azabache, pero cuando ya pudo entender todas emociones que él producía, simplemente se entregó a sus deseos y se confesó, siendo aceptado y de inmediato marcado.

Siempre vestía trajes finos y ese día no sería la excepción, el pantalón negro entubado en las piernas, botines negros con taches en la parte posterior, blusa vino tinto manga larga, con un chaleco negro, su cabello bien peinado hacia atrás y su argolla, regalo de Levi.

Salió de la habitación del azabache y fue directamente a la cocina, todos lo respetaban y se había ganado la confianza de los veteranos de la mafia Ackerman.

Se había acostumbrado a mostrarse serio ante los demás, pero con Levi era diferente, se sentía más que seguro y por el sería capaz de morir.

—Señorita Petra, debe tener cuidado, la familia Smith es muy cruel – dijo una mujer que ayudaba a la peli naranja a arreglarse –

—¿Vas a la casa Smith? – pregunto el castaño, con malestar en su rostro-

—Si órdenes de Levi, él ha estado trabajando en nuestra zona – explicó la joven con angustia en sus palabras –

—Ese bastardo no me gusta, anoche encontré en el auto de Reiss un documento con su firma, quieren muerto a Levi – sus ojos se llenaron de ira –

—¿El jefe ya lo sabe? – pregunto la joven aún más preocupada –

—Por supuesto que lo sé, mi perro no sería capaz de guardarse algo tan importante – dijo el azabache mientras entraba al comedor – Eren te acompañara.

El castaño solo asintió y dejo la bandeja con los alimentos de Levi frente a él, vio como este golpeaba su pierna y sin dudarlo se sentó en el piso y se acomodó.

—No permitirás que algo le pase a Petra, debes protegerla con tu vida – le exigió, mientras acariciaba su cabeza – Si ves que algo malo puede llegar a pasar entra tu solo.

—Como ordene jefe – su mano sujetó la del azabache y beso la argolla –

Mientras se levantaba sintió los labios de Levi en su frente y como sujetaba con fuerza su cuello, dejando sus labios en su oído y susurrando –"No te atrevas a morir"- y lo besó.

Petra vio la mirada preocupada de su jefe, sabía que el castaño era muy impulsivo y ya en varias ocasiones, había llegado con heridas profundas.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la mansión y tomaron el auto, Auro conducía y la tensión se sentía.

* * *

Un grupo de mujeres se dirigía al despacho de su nuevo jefe, mujeres expertas en secuestro, su líder Sora entró sin pedir permiso esperando a que el hombre se dignara a mirarlas.

—Quiero que este trabajo sea perfecto, que ningún escolta de Ackerman se dé cuenta y que me lo traigan con vida – exigió el rubio sin levantar la vista de sus papeles –

—Somos profesionales y el plan ya está trazado, no hay un solo error en el – dijo Sora con una sonrisa llena de seguridad –

—Preséntalas – exigió, su mirada azul estaba llena de ira contenida –

—Charly y Parlev, expertas en seguimiento y búsqueda de información; Magi y Nero maestras en planes de escape; Nero y Ann perfeccionistas en drogas y somníferos; Mabo y Neyri seductoras; Jannet y Jhova maestras del disfraz y yo Sora, la jefa – explico, vio la cara del rubio y supo que estaba de acuerdo con sus hermosas ayudantes -

Solo movió la mano y entendieron que era hora de ponerse a trabajar.

Gracias a la información obtenida, Levi debía presentarse en la corporación Zoe, para ver el progreso de las investigaciones, y en ese mismo sitio lo atraparían.

-w-

Algo no estaba bien en ese momento, los guardias de siempre no estaban a la entrada del edificio y la loca no se escuchaba por ninguna parte, y unas mujeres estaban en la entrada.

—Jefe Ackerman, necesitamos de su ayuda, nuestra amiga fue secuestrada y no hemos podido dar con su paradero – dijo Mabo, acercándose y abrazando al azabache –

Vio como la otra mujer lloraba y sujetaba su manga, - "carajo me van a llenar el traje con gérmenes"- fue lo que pensó.

—¿Como saben que es un secuestro? – pregunto con malestar y empezó a entrar al edificio –

—Dejaron una nota, nos exigen dinero, pero la suma es muy alta – afirmo Neyri mientras le mostraba una nota –

—Erd, has una investigación y …

Sus palabras murieron cuando vio a una de sus guardias espaldas haciendo presión con un pañuelo en la boca de su mano derecha y al resto de sus hombres dormidos.

—Lo siento jefe Ackerman, pero su cabeza tiene un precio muy alto – explico Jannet mientras se acercaba lentamente al azabache y a su lado Jhova, ambas con armas en sus manos–

Sintió las manos de las otras mujeres a su alrededor y sin previo aviso la primera mujer que le hablo, lo beso introduciendo un líquido que sin poder escupirlo lo bebió, sintió su cuerpo pesado, sus piernas empezaron a fallarle y sus ojos se cerraron, pero antes de caer inconsciente solo pudo nombrarlo.

* * *

Hablar con el idiota cejas pobladas había sido un martirio, el imbécil quería pasarse de listo con ellos y ni mencionar las insinuaciones hacia Petra.

—No sonríes mucho niño – le dijo en medio de la conversación, a lo cual no vio necesidad de contestar sus órdenes eran proteger a Petra – ¿Siempre esta así?

—Así es, en la mansión es igual, así que solo déjelo, ¿cree que podemos cerrar el trato jefe Smith? Nosotros no tocaremos su territorio y ustedes se abstendrán de vender sus productos en el nuestro – dijo la mujer pasándole el papel –

—Por supuesto preciosa – tomo el documento, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, eso había molestado al castaño –

Eren corrió la silla de Petra y le dio la mano, ante todo era una caballero y esa mujer lo había cuidado muy bien y aun lo hacía, no podía negar que la consideraba otra madre.

—¿Eren, has ido a visitar a tus padres? – pregunto la joven recostando su cabeza en el brazo del castaño-

—No, tenía planeado dejarla en la mansión e ir – le contestó y dirigió su mirada a esos cabellos –

—Vamos hasta allá, necesito que me hagan una prueba de sangre…

—¿Está enferma Petra? – pregunto el castaño dejando por un segundo su cara seria –

—jajaja no cariño, creo que estoy embarazada – esto se lo dijo con una sonrisa, tranquilizándolo –

El recorrido hasta el hospital de su padre fue en completo silencio, aun le molestaba todo el tiempo que ese bastardo se tomó, algo le estaba incomodando y más cuando vio a su madre y a su padre salir a recibirlo.

—Mi niño gracias a Dios estas bien – dijo Carla repartiendo besos en su rostro –

—¿A qué te refieres madre? – pregunto, sintiendo una rabia recorrer su cuerpo –

Siguió los pasos de sus padres y al entrar a la habitación principal vio a todo el personal de Levi en las camas; busco a Levi con desesperación, pero él no estaba ahí.

—¿Que mierda fue lo que paso? – preguntó con tanta rabia que los demás bajaron la mirada –

Recibió la explicación, vio como Hanji había sido golpeada, como sus amigos estaban en un estado de zombis.

Salió de la habitación y fue directo al auto, ser el favorito de Levi tenía sus ventajas y era tener la llave maestra de todo lo que el poseía.

Al entrar al auto encendió el GPS.

—¿Dónde está el jefe? – preguntó al aparato, que empezaba a realizar la búsqueda –

Solo unos minutos de paciencia, solo un poco más y sabría dónde estaba el azabache; la pantalla dio las coordenadas y se percató que aún lo estaban trasportando.

* * *

Las mujeres estaban embelesadas con la belleza del azabache, el plan había salido mejor de lo que ellas esperaban, aunque esa mujer fue bastante fuerte, golpearla no estaba en sus planes.

—Dejamos a Ackerman, tomamos el dinero y nos largamos de ahí – dijo Sora con la mirada puesta en la vía –

—Pero debemos asegurarnos que el dinero este completo – dijo Ann –

—Esta vez lo pasaremos, este hombre es muy importante, si sus hombres ya se levantaron deben estar buscándolo – afirmo la jefa con preocupación –

—Cedamos a todos, contando a los de la casa debe ser imposible – Afirmo Mabo –

—No estaría tan segura – y dejaron la conversación, las mujeres se miraban entre ellas y rogaban alcanzar a dejar a ese hombre –

Entraron al hotel que Erwin les había dicho, era extremadamente elegante, se veían guardias por todas partes y ahí comprendieron a lo que su jefa se refería, esos hombres eran muy problemáticos.

Sintieron al azabache moverse y como lentamente abría sus ojos, estaban llenos de ira y sintieron un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

—Erwin Smith, traigo al jefe Levi Ackerman, ahora es todo suyo – hablo Sora con voz potente –

—Pero que maravilloso trabajo – extendió los tres maletines, Jannet, Neyri y Nero, los abrieron y se percataron que el dinero estuviera ahí – Gracias déjenlo ahí.

Las jóvenes soltaron al azabache que cayó de rodillas al suelo y salieron de ese edificio, era mejor ser precavidas.

* * *

Aun percibía su cuerpo pesado, su cabeza lo estaba matando y fue ahí cuando sintió un golpe en su estómago.

—Levi Ackerman, el mafioso más poderoso ahora esta tirado, peor que un perro abandonado en el hall de mi hotel – dijo Smith mientras golpeaba de nuevo al azabache – llévenlo a mi habitación voy a divertirme con él.

Esas manos llenas de gérmenes lo sujetaron y empezaron a llevarlo, de su boca salía sangre por los golpes recibidos, la habitación estaba desprovista de muebles finos, lo sentaron en una silla de madera y la puerta fue cerrada con seguro.

—Eso no será suficiente, para que estén seguros – afirmo el azabache con dificultad –

—Esta es una fortaleza en este momento, más de 20.000 hombres entrenados para defenderme – afirmo el rubio con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción –

—Ya verás que tu fortaleza será destruida en 15 minutos y …

Un golpe en su rostro hizo que dejara la frase inconclusa, el rubio lo golpeaba con fuerza, y de vez en cuando apagaba sus cigarrillos en su piel.

—Sabes, quiero ver que expresión haces, cuando estos imbéciles te rompan el culo – dijo Erwin, aplaudiendo fuertemente –

* * *

Un hotel cinco estrellas y Levi estaba en el último piso, empezó a reír como si estuviera demente y marco el número de su amo.

—¿Crees que, con llamar, sabrás donde está tu jefe? – escuchó la voz pretensiosa del imbécil –

—Quiero hablar con él un segundo – exigió el castaño, sus ojos disparejos llenos de ira y fuego –

—Oí mocoso imbécil, dicen que me van a romper el culo, quieres estar en el espectáculo – dijo el azabache, con voz apagada –

—Cuanto tiempo – hablo saliendo del carro y tomando sus katana –

—Menos de 15 minutos, mocoso de mierda – exigió y el castaño colgó –

Las acomodó en su cadera, se quitó el chaleco y esos pasos que atemorizaban a cualquiera empezaron a hacer presencia.

Las puertas se abrieron y vio a todos los guardias, sin darse el tiempo de contar empezó a correr hacia ellos y a cortar esos cuerpos.

Amaba sus espadas, le daba la libertad de movimiento y su flexibilidad ayudaban y potenciaban la fuerza con la que cortaba.

Sentía como la carne se desgarraba como la sangre caía por su cuerpo y en su mente solo estaba llegar con Levi.

Tomó el ascensor y oprimió el botón del último piso, en su celular se mostraba la ubicación del azabache y eso empezaba a llenarlo de ansiedad, porque si alguien se atrevía a tocar de manera impura a su jefe él mismo se encargaría de darle la muerte más dolorosa posible. Se abrieron las puertas y se acomodó de tal forma que los disparos no lo tocaran.

Las balas se agotaron y mientras recargaban él se mandó con toda la fuerza y velocidad.

Eran débiles, esas personas no merecían ser partícipes de la presencia de Levi en ese lugar.

—Abre la puerta, sino quieres morir – le dijo el castaño con esos ojos que mostraban toda la ira posible – ¡Abre la maldita puerta!

Esto lo dijo golpeando la cabeza del guardia contra la pared y matándolo al instante.

Empezó a buscar la llave en los cuerpos, no había nada, así que su sangre empezó a sentir más ira, sus manos sujetaban sus katana con más fuerza y simple mente se lanzó contra la puerta.

* * *

Levi estaba acostado en un sillón, le habían obligado a beber otro liquido extraño y a los pocos minutos supo que era un afrodisiaco, su cuerpo empezó a calentarse, pero ninguno lo tocaba.

Cuando un viejo gordo y asqueroso estaba a punto de colocar sus grasosas manos sobre él, los disparos empezaron a escucharse.

La cara de Smith lo lleno de satisfacción, empezó a observar el reloj y lo miro a él.

—Te dije que, para él, esto sería como una práctica – escupió esas palabras con todo el desdén que pudo – ¿Cuánto se demoró desde que hablamos?

—5 minutos – le respondió el rubio mientras, daba órdenes al interior de la habitación –

—¡Abre la maldita puerta! – se escuchó el grito y un fuerte golpe, unos cuantos minutos después la puerta estaba siento azotada-

Todos esos cerdos se encontraban asustados, así que empezaron a disparar, querían recargar las armas, pero los idiotas jamás se imaginaron que alguien iría en su búsqueda.

La puerta se abrió y ahí esos ojos llenos de rencor hicieron presencia, su cuerpo cubierto de sangre, una sonrisa cruel y desprovista de humanidad y el dorado y esmeralda se posaron en el azabache.

—Hiciste un record mocoso, 5 minutos – dijo el azabache con un sonrojo que solo el castaño conocía –

Lo vio abrir más sus orbes al detallarlo, sus pasos empezaron a retumbar, ninguno de los presentes se movió, Erwin mantenía su arma a lo alto, así si el joven se lanzaba contra él, simplemente la accionaria.

Saco una navaja de sus botas y corto las cuerdas que ataban al Ackerman. Vio como lo ayudaba a levantarse y hablo.

—Suéltalo sino quieres morir – exigió el rubio –

Pero de un solo movimiento mando la navaja, dándole directo en la cabeza a uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado.

Guardo sus katana en la funda y lentamente fue quitándose la camisa, ahí se dio cuenta que tenía un arnés lleno de navajas. Se giró y coloco la camisa en el cuerpo del azabache y detallaron el tatuaje del joven.

Era el mismo dragón del azabache, pero su tamaño no era tan grande como el del jefe, pero alrededor había una serpiente cobra rodeándolo.

—¿Quién carajos eres? – pregunto aun con el arma en sus manos –

Vio como el joven miraba al mayor y como este solo asentía.

—Jefe Smith, ¿usted cree que cerberos existe? – pregunto Levi con tranquilidad-

—Solo es parte de un cuento – afirmo el rubio, sin entender el cambio de conversación –

—Pues se equivoca – le respondió – Eren, habla.

No podía creer que ese joven tranquilo y de mirada seria, había matado a todos sus hombres y ahora recibía el permiso de hablar.

—Soy Eren Ackerman, el perro fiel de Levi, mejor conocido como Cerberos – afirmó el joven, impactando a todos –

Los pies no se movían, sabían de ese joven, el más feroz de toda la casa Ackerman, pero nunca lo habían visto, así que simplemente habían pensado que era una historia para espantar a los enemigos del azabache, esa mirada los estaba destrozando, los estaba llevando directo al inframundo donde pertenecía.

—Mis órdenes, amo – pidió el castaño, mientras era acariciado por el azabache –

—Mátalos a todos – pidió, mientras volvía a tomar asiento –

Los guardias empezaron a correr cuando el joven asió sus navajas y empezó a caminar hacia ellos.

Por eso dicen nunca le des la espalda a tu enemigo, porque en ese descuido, esas finas navajas fueron clavándose en sus cabezas.

El rubio temblaba, sus dedos no apretaban el gatillo y cuando se decidió a correr el joven ya estaba frente a él y su arma lejos de sus manos.

—Bastardo de mierda, nunca debiste poner las manos en nuestro jefe, ya entiendo toda la mierda de la que hablabas esta mañana, solo querías desaparecer a Levi, para tener todo su poder, económico y político, pero sabes algo, nunca dejo que nadie además de mi ponga sus manos en mi amo – dijo el castaño mientras golpeaba el vientre contrario –

—Eres una bestia – afirmo el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse –

—Tus sucias manos y pies golpearon a mi amo – colocó una navaja en cada mano, dejándolo anclado al piso mientras este gritaba –

Tomó el arma y disparó a las rodillas, escuchó como estas se deshacían y empezó a reírse, le gustaba el sufrimiento ajeno.

—Estás loco, estas enfermo – gritaba Erwin –

—No lo está – escucho la voz del azabache – le enseñé a disfrutar de lo que hace, así después nuestros encuentros en la cama son más salvajes y le mostraré el verdadero rostro de Eren antes de que muera – se acercó al castaño y lo pegó a su cuerpo besándolo con paciencia y fuerza –

—Levi. Más, amo, más – el rubio se sorprendió por el cambio del joven, su mirada se suavizaba, una dulce sonrisa aparecía y sus ojos demostraban el amor que tenía por el azabache –

—Lo haré mocoso, ahora acaba con él, ha visto el rostro que solo yo tengo el placer de ver – exigió y sin apartar la mirada disparo a la cabeza – Bien hecho ahora, necesito desintoxicarme, llévame con tus padres.

El castaño así lo hizo, ayudo a Levi hasta el auto, lo acostó en la parte trasera del auto, pero antes de arrancar, le hizo una mamada al miembro de Levi, sabía que había sido drogado, debía ayudar con sus dolores.

Cuando termino, simplemente cerró la puerta y empezó a conducir.

—Eren – lo llamó en el momento en que estaban a punto de llegar – Te amo mocoso idiota, mi perro fiel, mi Cerberos.

—Levi, te amo más que a mi vida – dijo esto mientras frenaba y salía del auto –

Carla salió al encuentro de ambos, llevaron a Levi hasta su habitación privada; le colocaron todo el suero necesario para sacar las toxinas de su cuerpo y mientras tanto el veía como curaban al castaño.

Sus heridas no eran tan profundas, pero eran bastantes, una bala se había quedado en el brazo del castaño y Grisha la estaba retirando.

—Au, duele papá, ten más cuidado – le gritó el joven –

—Deberías pensar en eso antes de lanzarte solo al rescate del jefe – le llamó la atención mientras extraía por completo la bala y el joven se encorvaba del dolor –

—Grisha – llamó Levi y este solo se giró a verlo – Dame a tu hijo como mi esposa

—Pero si nosotros sabemos que están saliendo – afirmo Carla, mientras cosía el brazo de su hijo-

—Ahora es mi amante, pero lo quiero como mi esposa – afirmó, mientras sonreía pícaramente en dirección al castaño que tenía los pómulos muy rojos –

—Por nosotros no hay problema, cásate con él cuando quieras, solo trata de no ser tan brusco con su cuerpo esta noche – dijo Grisha saliendo de la habitación –

Levi se levantó de su puesto y se hizo al frente de Eren, tomo su cara y la beso con cariño.

—Siempre serás mío Eren – afirmó besando sus labios – ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Claro que sí, Levi – respondió regresando el beso –

Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, Levi abrazando a Eren con fuerza y el castaño como siempre, esperando a ser consentido por su más grande amor, la cabeza de la mafia Levi Ackerman.

* * *

Bueno espero les gustara, casi no lo logro, pero con ayuda de Sora pude finalizarlo.

Recibo sus tomatazos o su amor XDDD.

Bueno quería contarles que entraré en hiatus, para todas mis historias y futuros eventos, tenía planeado hacer un extra de todos mis fics, pero estoy pasando por un momento emocional difícil y no creo ser capaz de darles buenas historias. Gracias por entender.

Ame las ama un beso gigante a todas las lindas personas que me han dejado RVW y me han seguido, tienen mi corazón y mi amor.


	2. Chapter 2 No toques a Eren

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la llama asesina, si fueran míos ya estarían casados y con hijos XDD

Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Xochilt Oda y a colacuerno, gracias por leerme y su apoyo.

* * *

Si era honesto en ese momento creía que la vena del mal humor le estallaría, ¿el motivo?, la mosquita muerta de Historia está entrando a su territorio, atormentando a todos los que vivían ahí, la venta de drogas rusas estaba empezando a generarle un problema, todo por culpa de esa mocosa de mierda.

—¡Quiero a mis soldados ahora! – grito con fuerza, escucho como todos corrían buscándolos – maldita zorra de mierda, espera que ponga mis manos sobre ese cuello, disfrutaré hacerlo girar como un búho.

Golpeó con fuerza su escritorio, sus planes de boda con Eren se habían ido al traste desde que Petra y Erd habían llegado casi muertos por la golpiza que la amante de esa mocosa les había propiciado, sin mentir eso le molestaba más que cualquier otra cosa, su mocoso estaba emocionado, después de ese hecho se deprimió bastante.

—¿Jefe nos ha llamado? – Mikasa entro de primero junto con su mocoso, Armin, Sasha y el cara de caballo –

—Quiero que alguien busque a esa zorra – pidió mientras se sentaba en el borde del escritorio – encuentren los lugares donde hace las transacciones y maten al que se cruce en su camino.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano, su hermoso perro fiel se acercó, lo amaba más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó, él se arrodillo, coloco su cabeza en sus piernas, empezó a acariciarle sus castaños cabellos, a jugar con los piercings nuevos de su oreja.

—¿Cómo están? – pregunto suavemente a esas orbes de diferentes colores –

—Mejorando, el doctor dijo que les daría de alta en una semana – contesto seriamente, empezó a levantarse – deben estar en reposo, sus huesos deben soldar a la perfección, después tendrán que hacer terapia.

Se acomodó en medio de sus piernas, ambos se abrazaron, los demás no podían apartar sus ojos de ellos, aunque esas muestras eran demasiado comunes, pero a la azabache no le gustaba demasiado.

—¿Tienes algún informe? – este se separó de él, le mostro la sonrisa más cruel que tenía cuando estaba sediento de sangre – dime cachorro, tendrás todos los permisos.

—La bastarda se mueve entre los distritos cada 15 días – respondió poniéndose a su lado para explicar también a los demás – usa los mejores hoteles, onsen o casas estilo occidental, vine de Francia, aunque sus padres son de diferente sangre, su madre es italiana, su viejo era francés, no tiene hermanos, su amante es una experta en artes mixtas, su grupo está muy bien conformado, tiene apoyo de mafias italianas, pero no están muy felices con el hecho de venirse a Japón y más a jugar con Levi sama.

—¿Cómo vamos a capturarlas? – pregunto Jean bastante fastidiado – Yrmi casi mata a los veteranos, nosotros seriamos un juguete para ellos.

—Podemos dividirnos y empezar a encontrar a los más débiles – afirmo Armin, mientras sujetaba su mentón – cada uno de nosotros ira con 3 personas más, de esa manera evitaremos bajas.

—Debemos cuidar al jefe – propuso Sasha, miro a Eren – él puede ser el blanco principal.

—No me esconderé como una cucaracha y dejar que ustedes…

—Sasha tiene razón - era la primera vez que Eren lo interrumpía – destruir a la cabeza de la mafia Ackerman es uno de los principales propósitos, así las mafias extranjeras podrían ingresar con facilidad y nosotros tendríamos que servirles, ellos aparentemente saben que no hay sucesor.

—Eren – este volteo sus ojos a Armin, asintió – danos ubicaciones, horarios y si faltan me encargare de eso.

—Tengo algunos datos, pero los horarios aun no – se acercó a la puerta, uno de los jóvenes le entrego las carpetas, las empezó a repartir – ahí encontraran la pirámide de esta organización, las ubicaciones son las que he estado investigando estas semanas, las armas que suelen usar, también están los lugares donde suelen vender las drogas y la entrada de las mismas por las costas.

Mientras todos analizaban los datos, él lo tomo de su cintura, lo llevo en medio de sus piernas, abrazándolo con fuerza, lo extrañaba, todos esos problemas los habían alejado, la orden era que su perro fiel empezara a rastrear a los intrusos, él como jefe dedicarse a las labores aburridas y de gestión para los momentos de crisis.

—Eren – lo llamo suavemente, este giro un poco su cabeza – te exijo que te cuides.

—Mi deber es protegerte – las manos caramelo tomaron las suyas, le acariciaban con ternura – no permitiré que te lastimen ni a ningún miembro de esta familia; además si algo me pasa, mi amo ira a buscarme, soy su Cerberos.

Se dirigieron al jardín, todos sus subordinados estaban esperando, sus soldados más fuertes se hicieron al frente, él sin salir de la mansión hablo.

—Debemos encontrar y exterminar a la mafia intrusa – todos colocaron su puño en el pecho – serán dirigidos por Eren, el plan y estrategia son desarrolladas por Armin, no dejen rastro, que la policía no los encuentre, usen el arma que más deseen y eviten las bajas.

—¿Cerberos no estará cuidándolo? – pregunto Hanji con una sonrisa pícara – su seguridad es primordial.

—¡Estás diciendo cuatro ojos de mierda, ¿Qué no puedo cuidarme?! – grito, de un movimiento ya estaba al lado de la castaña, la había golpeado con el mango de su katana – No soy débil idiota.

—Eso … ya … lo sé – Moblit intentaba levantarla – nos… esforzaremos.

Ingreso a la casa de nuevo, dejo a toda su gente en manos del ser que más confiaba; a los pocos minutos Hanji llego con la distribución, él la leyó, estaba completamente de acuerdo.

—Hanji – esta lo vio con ojos sorprendidos, rara vez la llamaba así – no dejes que nada le pase a Eren.

—Él es fuerte, está a su nivel – ella le respondió con honestidad – no creo que algo le pase.

—Petra y Erd también estaban a mi nivel, ahora están en el hospital – respondió mientras cubría la mitad de su rostro con las manos, posó su mirada en la mujer – la amante de esa zorra es muy fuerte, tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

—¿Crees que su objetivo sea obtener a Eren? – el solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, asintiendo – haré lo que este a mi alcance para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

La escucho salir, saco un poco su katana de la funda, la devolvió con demasiada fuerza, jurando que, si tocaban a su cachorro, el sacaría sus colmillos de dragón.

* * *

Desde que los incidentes habían empezado su trabajo era rastrear a las amenazas, cada noche sin Levi se volvía una tortura, así que al extrañarle se perforaría sus orejas, la derecha ya estaba llena de diferentes argollas.

Esa noche en la que el trabajo ya era exterminar, su sed de sangre afloro, sentía como su espalda le estaba generando esas deliciosas corrientes, un dragón, una cobra y ahora un perro de tres cabezas la adornaban.

Con cada corte se sentía más relajado, con cada golpe para que esos infelices hablaran lo llenaban de satisfacción, cuando sacaba ojos los aplastaba con la palma de sus manos, se sentía en éxtasis, solo podía imaginarse en los brazos del azabache.

—Dime ¿dónde está tu jefa? – pregunto Hanji mientras le arrancaba las uñas, los gritos aumentaban - me quedan tres dedos y si no respondes los quebrare.

—Hokkaido – respondió después de dar un fuerte suspiro – sabemos que es un hotel 5 estrellas, pero el nombre no fue informado.

—¿Qué hay de su novia? – exigió Mikasa mientras jalaba sus cabellos –

—No son rivales para ella – al escuchar eso, le corto la mano, el grito fue increíble – eres un monstruo.

—Lo soy – contesto sonriéndole con placer – y cuando las veas diles que el perro fiel de Ackerman las encontrara y las acabara.

Lo dejaron en ese lugar, él sería la carnada perfecta para atraer a esa bruja, mientras su escuadrón iba por la cabeza, al subirse al auto limpio su katana, sintió la necesidad de ser mordido por su jefe.

—Hanji – ella se giró a verlo desde el puesto del copiloto – ve a Hokkaido, encuentra a Historia y tráela, especialmente viva.

—Pero Eren, no puedo dejarte solo con lo que falta – él asintió, pero su sonrisa era esa que lo llenaba de adrenalina – no sonrías de ese modo, siempre me asustas, aunque al jefe lo prende.

—Armin – él ya estaba comunicándose con la cabeza del plan – un pequeño bastardo dijo que estaba en uno de los mejores hoteles de Hokkaido, encuéntrala ahora. Dirígete al siguiente punto de encuentro.

La azabache cambio de rumbo, mientras él comunicaba a los demás la reunión, entendía a Hanji con su comentario, debía seguir exterminando a esos bastardos, su cuerpo llevaba ya varios días sin descanso. Se relajó, descanso un poco mientras todos llegaban.

—Eren, despierta – las fuertes manos de Mikasa lo estaban moviendo – ya todos están aquí y Armin tiene noticias.

Se quitó su gabán, necesitaba del frio para despertarse, salió del auto, todos lo estaban esperando con emoción, aparentemente saber la ubicación los estaba motivando.

—Eren – comenzó el rubio – averigüe y es cierta la ubicación, hay aparentemente 30 guardaespaldas a su lado, su amante no está con ella, mira.

Al acercarse a la computadora, vio los videos del hotel en vivo y en directo, ella estaba en el restaurante principal con un vestido que la hacía parecer una estúpida santa.

—¿Cuantos se necesitan para hacerse cargo de todos ellos? – pregunto, los susurros aparecieron – son solo 30, Mikasa, Hanji y Armin deben estar ahí.

—Yo iré, soy experta con rifles a larga distancia – afirmo Sasha, en ese mismo instante varias manos se levantaron – Connie y Jean pueden ubicarse desde otros ángulos.

—Hecho, tomen el avión y tráiganla – todos asintieron, pero Hanji se veía preocupada - ¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Eren no has pensado que esto podría ser una estrategia para separarnos? – no entendía a qué se refería, Levi estaba seguro en la mansión, mientras que él no era un punto importante – Tu cuerpo está llegando a su límite, por lo menos deja que Mikasa se quede y te ayude.

—No – respondió sin dudarlo – me quedare con los demás y terminaremos el trabajo, ya avisé al jefe, terminamos y regresaremos.

—Manda a los demás y ve a casa – le pidió con sus ojos suplicantes – descansa y espera a que regresemos, puede que esa mujer se dirija a la mansión.

Esa sí era una opción válida, si esa mujer no estaba con su jefa lo más probable es que esté buscando la cabeza de Levi, mientras ellos hacen la limpieza; asintió, dio la orden a los demás, la tranquilidad de Hanji se plasmó en su rostro y se alejaron.

Tomo su auto, acelerando lo más que pudo, ahora su misión era evitar que algo le pasara a su jefe, evitaría que lo dañaran como lo hizo el imbécil de Smith.

* * *

Estaba inquieto aún más cuando Eren le dijo del cambio de planes, no le gustaba la idea, pero esa maldita debía ser exterminada, caminaba en círculos en el salón de entrenamiento, esa mujer era lista, aunque no lo aparentara, si de verdad quisiera su cabeza ya estarían ahí.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la entrada, salió corriendo junto con los demás, sus ojos se abrieron al ver a esa mujer con Eren en su hombro.

—Jefe Ackerman – se iba a lanzar para alejarla, pero el arma estaba sobre la cabeza del castaño – Sabe, este lindo gatito es deseado por la familia de mi jefa, usted es una amenaza, pero este de aquí es un bastardo que es deseado en el mercado negro de Italia y después de ser comprado jamás volverá a serle útil, creo que reeducarlo será lo más difícil.

—No te atrevas a tocarlo más – la iba a matar, más cuando vio que su castaño sangraba – él me pertenece, yo lo entrené y lo eduqué.

—Cuídese jefe – la vio lanzarlo al auto, ahí la vio, sus ojos abriéndose en sorpresa puesto que la zorra era la que manejaba – Que su orgullo no salga tan lastimado.

—¡Mierda, malditas hijas de puta! – grito con fuerza, se acercó al carro, dándose cuenta que él llevaba su celular y el collar de rastreo - ¡llamen a todos, que regresen, era una puta trampa!

Los vio correr, regresó a la mansión, fue a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa, se colocó su traje negro con camisa roja, una correa en su pecho donde en los laterales tenia las fundas de sus armas, en la cintura coloco sus katanas, en los laterales de sus piernas todos los repuestos de las balas; dentro de la mansión todos corrían para enfilarse en el jardín a esperar ordenes, pero él no esperaría a que los demás llegaran, iba por su propiedad.

Salió por su Volvo, en la pantalla encendió el GPS de Eren, ahí apareció la figura de cerberos, sonrió de medio lado, abrió la puerta, acelero sin dudarlo, las mataría sin piedad, daría esos asquerosos cuerpos a las pirañas que pediría a primera hora.

* * *

El plan había surtido efecto, tenían al desgraciado asesino, el bien más deseado en Italia, el tiempo era extremadamente valioso, esa mafia se consideraba como una familia y los juramentos eran muy valiosos.

—Iremos de inmediato a la casa y que todos estén en vigilia – pidió Historia, seguía acelerando – no entiendo porque mi madre lo desea tanto.

—Porque ella piensa ponerlo como una muñeca sexual, venderlo para disfrute de quien sea, publicitándolo como la puta favorita de Ackerman, todo aquel que quiera desquitarse de la cabeza de la mafia Ackerman puede empezar por eso, sabiendo que es un golpe fuerte al orgullo del jefe, además que este idiota es un masoquista – respondió, la beso en su mano – fue entrenado por el anterior jefe para que protegiera a Levi, eso es lo que dicen los jefes de las demás mafias, su entrenamiento fue un infierno además que solo siente placer cada vez que mata, no duda en lanzarse al cuello de una persona y destrozarla, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad fue tatuado de inmediato y desde muy pequeño lo han llamado el Cerberos.

—El perro del infierno – ella solo asintió – si es tan fuerte, ¿Por qué no se defendió?

—Desde que llegamos él ha estado vigilándonos – oprimió el botón para abrir el garaje – lleva bastantes noches y días sin dormir, el actual jefe sabe usarlo muy bien y este idiota sabe todo lo que necesitamos.

Al salir del auto, lo llevaron de inmediato al sótano, lo amarraron con cadenas, ella le lanzo un balde de agua con hielo, de inmediato el abrió sus ojos, estaban llenos de odio y desprecio, sus ojos de diferentes colores eran bastante intimidantes, le quito la ropa dejándolo solo con su ropa interior, se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de perforaciones que adornaban el cuerpo, pero su espalda era la que más impresión daba, él era una máquina de matar.

Empezó a golpearlo con sus fuertes puños y patadas, él no hacia ningún sonido de dolor, no cambiaba su expresión, solo sangraba, le quitaron la mordaza, su amada novia se sentó frente a él.

—El gran perro Cerberos – este la escupió, manchándole su hermosa falda, así que le lanzó una patada al rostro – debes dejar de ser tan agresivo, cuando tu situación no es tan buena.

—Me importa una mierda mi situación – él le sonrió, tratando de recuperar el aliento – ya sé que no van por mi amo, será cuestión de minutos que salga de aquí con sus cabezas en mis manos.

—Pero que lindo collar – ella se intentó acercar, coloco sus dedos, antes de que el la mordiera, ella lo jalo de su cabello – eres como un perro de verdad, hasta estás marcado.

—Deja de tocarlo – la ira se notaba cada vez que tocaba el collar o el tatuaje con el nombre de su jefe – no me toques, solo mi amo tiene el permiso de quitar el collar.

—Eres un asco – Historia le dio un puño de nuevo en el rostro – solo eres una herramienta y serás la puta de mi familia; cariño puedes desahogarte con él.

Ese permiso le sonó delicioso, lo levanto dejándolo completamente alzado, parecía un saco de boxeo, lo uso como tal, empezó a golpearlo con fuerza, la saliva empezaba a combinarse con la sangre, pero lo que no se esperaba es que al momento de acercarse este levanto las piernas, para golpearla con fuerza.

—Maldito – la sonrisa que este tenía era de sed de sangre – ¡te matare hijo de puta!

—Espera – Historia la detuvo, se hizo al frente – dime cómo puedo apoderarme de la mafia Ackerman, quiero saber sus finanzas, cantidad de miembros, todo, quiero tenerla para mi.

—Puedes quitarme los dedos – la voz estaba baja, pero seguía sonando segura – sacarme los ojos, quemarme o cortarme, pero de mi boca no saldrá nada.

—Eres arrogante – la vio sonreír, supo que le gustaba – te quiero para mí, amárrale los pies.

Ella sin refutar hizo lo que se le pidió, era llamada la amante, pero solo le daba placer, no era la única persona, se acercó y empezó a tocarlo con la punta de los dedos.

—Tu cuerpo es demasiado sensual – paso su lengua por los pezones, jalo las joyas – eres delicioso, deberías darme todo tu ser y llenarme de placer.

Cuando ella se acercó, paso su lengua por su oreja, él movió rápidamente su cabeza y le sujeto del pómulo con sus dientes.

—¡Maldito, suéltame! – gritaba mientras aruñaba el pecho del moreno – Yrmi ayúdame, aléjalo.

Corrió, empezó a golpearlo hasta que la soltó, pero había arrancado un buen trozo de la hermosa piel de su amor.

—Tócame de nuevo y te arrancare más que esto –

El interrogatorio siguió mientras la auxiliaban, pero ese bastardo no decía nada, ahora entendía porque lo llamaban un perro fiel. Después de un par de minutos y que él finalmente perdiera la conciencia, la alarma empezó a sonar.

—Señorita Historia, hay intrusos en la casa, ya logro pasar por la puerta principal – se escuchaba por los altavoces – ya han muerto 10 personas.

Ambas salieron del lugar, fueron hasta el cuarto de vigilancia, se llevaron la sorpresa del siglo, solo era una persona, nada más y nada menos que Rivaille Ackerman, lo vieron sacar un intercomunicador de los uniformes de sus subordinados muertos, acercándose a una cámara.

—Oye putita de mierda – el color gris de sus pupilas ahora era de un azul oscuro – espero que trataras bien a mi perro, porque si le veo un solo hematoma, juro que les sacare un ojo a cada una y las obligare a ver la tortura de la otra - lo vieron oprimir otro botón, un gran grito salió del sótano – ya encontré a mi cachorro.

—¡No lo dejen pasar! – grito con fuerza, sus subordinados corrieron – Yrmi vamos por él, lo usaremos como protección.

Fueron por el moreno, lo vieron con los ojos más intensos, su brillo había desaparecido ahora parecía una bestia, el jefe había pasado electricidad por su cuerpo para que se despertara.

—Bastardas – gruño – si algo le pasa a mi amo las matare.

Los disparos empezaron a hacer eco en la casa, ella golpeo con toda su fuerza el vientre de Eren, lo dejo casi inconsciente, lo liberaron de las cadenas, para poder arrastrarlo, de esa manera transportarlo sin problema alguno.

* * *

Esos bastardos no eran nada para él, eran unos debiluchos de mierda, cortarlos y dispararles era agradable, recordaba los tiempos en los que trabajaba junto con Eren, después terminaban en la cama con sexo demasiado apasionado, lleno de palabras de amor, esta no sería la excepción, lo llevaría de vuelta, sanaría sus heridas con su lengua.

Entro al gran lobby, disparo matando a todos esos desgraciados, el GPS le decía por dónde ir, sin dudarlo seguía las indicaciones, mientras ingresaba a un cuarto las vio salir arrastrando a su cachorro, lo vio extremadamente lastimado, mostrando su hermoso cuerpo a unas putas.

—Creo que – lanzo las pistolas, se deshizo de su gabán – me voy a divertir con ustedes, por ese trato tan especial que le dieron a mi amante.

—¡Todos ustedes deténganlo! – la rubia grito, demasiadas personas con pistolas hicieron una barricada en medio de ellos – no dejen que pase, iremos al helicóptero.

Al escuchar eso se tensó más, no dejaría que se llevaran a ese joven que en ese momento lo miraba como en su infancia, lejos de su ser, como un animal, cero sentimientos, mucho dolor.

—¡Eren! – grito, este solo levanto su lindo rostro para ser golpeado con fuerza, perdiendo la conciencia - ¡Desgraciada hija de puta!

Se lanzó, vio como las mujeres se detenían al verlo danzar con sus katanas, había sido entrenado por un samurái, su arte ahora le pertenecía, no necesitaba matarlos, con golpes perfectos con ellas en su funda los dejaba inconscientes, eran aproximadamente 100 personas sin embargo ninguno logro detenerlo, se acercó a las mujeres y desenfundo.

Se lanzó hacia ellas, la más alta se le enfrento, tenía buenos movimientos, pero una batalla cuerpo contra espadas no le parecía justo, las dejo clavadas en la fina madera, esos golpes no eran ni la mitad de fuertes que los de Eren.

—Eres débil – le dijo con tranquilidad – si mi cachorro, estuviera en sus capacidades, tu muerte habría sido inminente.

—Eso nunca – él la tomo del cabello, con la otra mano la sujeto con fuerza en su espalda –

—La única persona que me ha vencido es él – dijo con orgullo, la golpeo con fuerza contra el suelo – Ahora pequeña líder, entrégame a mi Cerberos.

—Eso nunca – la veía temblar, eso lo complacía – ya es nuestro y …

—No toques a Eren – daba pequeños pasos, ella trataba de alejarse – Oye mocoso, si no abres tus ojos y te quitas ese collar, dormirás en tu cuarto.

—Eso no es suficiente, Yrmi lo dejo incon…

Escucho el tintineo del collar al caer, sin esperárselo lo vio lanzarse sobre la rubia para golpearla con fuerza, solo soltaba gruñidos, sus dientes se lanzaron al delicado cuello el cual fue desgarrado, pero ella no estaba muerta.

—Te lo dije – limpio los labios de su amante, lo beso con pasión, al final jalando la joya en la lengua haciendo que soltara un gemido – nadie más que yo toca a Eren, no dejare que nadie me lo quite porque todo su ser y su alma es mía.

—Levi – el menor se lanzó a sus labios, lo besaba con desesperación – espero que no este solo.

—Si mocoso idiota – tomo su gabán, lo alzo – antes muerto que perderte sobre todo antes de nuestra boda, ahora bien, regresemos y déjame curarte.

Varios pasos se hicieron presentes, su escuadrón más fuerte estaba ahí, sin dar órdenes ellos tomaron a las mujeres, él salió llevándolo a su auto; la piel morena se veía con fuertes hematomas, sus labios tenían demasiadas cortadas, la dificultad para respirar era muy notoria.

Al llegar él estaba dormido, con cuidado lo saco, lo llevo hasta su cuarto, saco de su armario el botiquín, ya estaba acostumbrado a curarlo, siempre llegaba con heridas tontas pero que estaba seguro que le dolían, aunque él no lo dijera, cerro su puerta con llave, le quito la única prenda, y empezó con la curación.

Ese cuerpo se había formado con sus deseos sexuales, las perforaciones se las habían hecho con el fin de sentir más placer, Eren no dudaba en complacerlo, todo había iniciado por simple curiosidad, sabía muy bien que el castaño no se negaría a nada, pero en uno de sus encuentros él se le había confesado, le pedía que no le exigiera hacer más esos actos porque ya no podía apartar sus sentimientos de su trabajo.

Lo sorprendió, mientras lo entrenaba el siempre o miraba con respeto, pero jamás le dijo que lo amaba y su padre al ver que no lo obedecía y se había alejado, lo castigo con azotes por no obedecer a su hijo y futuro jefe, odio verlo tendido en el jardín con su piel roja, partes de su tatuaje sangraba, después de curarlo se dio cuenta que él se había mentido desde el comienzo, sus deseos eran más fuertes, deseaba un lazo más profundo, lleno de amor.

Beso sus labios, sintió lo carrasposos que estaban por los golpes, con su lengua los delineo, dejándolos llenos de su saliva, sintió los brazos rodearlo, esos ojos se abrieron lentamente.

—No quiero dormir en mi cuarto Levi – su voz estaba extremadamente fina, sonaba agotada – debí descansar y nada de esto hubiera pasado, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes – beso suavemente los labios – cumpliste con tu misión, ahora esas zorras ya no van a molestar más, me alegra tenerte en mis brazos.

—Quiero tenerte en mi interior Levi – ese pedido lo descoloco, más cuando vio cómo se tocaba su cuerpo – quiero que este dolor sea remplazado por tus caricias.

Robo de nuevo esos labios, pero ahora con un beso más demandante, en el acto empezó a quitarse la ropa siendo ayudado por las manos contrarias, Eren tenía ese don de encenderlo, cada expresión, cada palabra, cada acción, cada movimiento, todo él era un imán de deseo, la argolla se movía con insistencia sobre su lengua, dándole un estímulo más.

Empezó a mover sus manos sobre el cuerpo, lo acariciaba con cuidado, no quería escucharlo decir que lo estaba lastimando más, en cada golpe depositaba besos, al llegar a la erección tomo el Frenum y el príncipe Alberto para acomodarlo, darle más placer mientras él se dedicaba a estimular su entrada.

—No Levi – los gemidos eran deliciosos para sus oídos – no cierres mi uretra, estoy sintiendo mucho placer.

—Quiero perforarte el ombligo – le dijo mientras besaba sus testículos, con sus dedos lo estimulaba – quiero morderte con fuerza y dejar mi marca en ti.

—Levi hazlo – esas fuertes manos acariciaban sus cabellos – desde que me recogiste y ayudaste a mi familia siempre he sido tuyo, esta piel te pertenece, mi corazón, mente y alma están llenos de ti.

Empezó a morder con fuerza, sacando gemidos de placer de su compañero, sus caderas se movían sobre sus dedos, de un empujón él termino sobre la cama, el castaño sobre su cuerpo tomo su pene, lo estimulaba, jugaba con esas joyas que lo estaban enloqueciendo, de un momento a otro se penetro encorvando su cuerpo, presionando su ano de manera deliciosa.

—Ngh – gimió mientras se tocaba los pezones – increíble, como me hacías falta.

Empezó a montarlo con demasiada fuerza, por su parte lo sujetaba de sus piernas, trataba de embestirlo de manera simultánea, los besos también se intensificaron, las caricias estaban llenas de esa necesidad de sentirse cerca, saber que no se habían perdido, el miedo que siempre los seguía.

—Mocoso de ojos hermosos – dijo entre un beso – déjame llenarte y marcarte.

Eren se inclinó más dejando su cuello a su disposición, al momento de ambos venirse, lo mordió con fuerza, la sangre inundo su boca, sintió el cuerpo del menor desplomarse, se demoró en salir del interior y lo acuno para que descansara, mientras el cuidaba de sus sueños.

Paso una semana para que Eren despertara, cuando pudo ponerse de pie y comer de forma adecuada, el abogado del matrimonio apareció, de esa manera se ofició la ceremonia. No dejaría pasar la oportunidad, mucho menos cuando casi lo pierde.

—Te amare, no solo hasta que la muerte nos separe, después de eso te buscare y te hare mío de nuevo – le afirmo dejando un dulce beso sobre la argolla –

—Si hemos de reencarnar, seguiré siendo tuyo – deposito un beso en su frente, sabía que no importaban los problemas ellos siempre estarían juntos y morirían juntos –

* * *

Bueno segundo capítulo y ultimo jajaja espero les gustara, si es así háganmelo saber.

Sin más Ame las ama.


End file.
